Rain
by RustyClaymore
Summary: Korra es una joven interprete con un sueño: Tocar en la Arena de Ciudad Republica. Pero entre eso y el ahora aun faltan muchas eventos, y sobre todo personas y sentimientos que nunca creyo posibles en ella.
1. Chapter 1

No hay mucho que decir en realidad, solo que alguien me pido subir esto.

Espero les guste.

Legend of Korra y todos su personajes son © de Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino y Nickelodeon

 **Rain.**

 _(Delivering the Goods – Iron Savior._ _Cover de Judas Priest)_

La canción cambio justo cuando levantaba su mano para ver su reloj, aunque no termino de ver la hora, el estridente sonido del silbato le dijo que el tren estaba por marcharse, así que sus músculos se tensaron preparándose a correr.

Los agresivos riffs de guitarra distrajeron un poco la mente de Korra, ya que el ritmo frenético de la canción le permitían no escuchar los improperios que le decían al irse abriendo paso entre la gente con su carrera, finalmente la suela de sus tenis chirrió sobre el pulido suelo de concreto cuando detuvo su acelerado trote frente a la puerta del vagón de pasajeros, salto rápidamente la escalera metálica del vagón, sintiendo el pulso acelerado y la respiración corta y agitada, trago saliva y busco su asiento con la vista.

Respiró profundamente para recuperar el aliento y volteo hacia el exterior, el tren se sacudió con un fuerte sonido, ella se aferro a los pasamanos metálicos mientras aquella mole de metal comenzaba a tomar velocidad. Y ahí, sola de nuevo, se tenía que enfrentar a sus pensamientos, y aunque no se permitía aceptarlo abiertamente, estos la atormentaban de cierta forma, tampoco podía negar que estaba realmente molesta, y muy confundida, después de todo, aun no podía entender cómo es que alguien se había metido bajo su piel, y sobre todo, ¿por qué de entre todas las personas que vivían en Ciudad Republica tenía que ser precisamente Asami Sato?

Maldito corazón veleidoso, pero es que… ¿Realmente sería posible gobernar al corazón? Difícil decirlo, difícil aceptarlo.

Pero aun por encima del barullo de su mente, y el latir de su corazón confundido la música estaba ahí. Su dedo se deslizo lentamente hacia el control de volumen, y lo subió casi al máximo, caminó por el angosto pasillo y encontró su lugar cerca de la ventanilla, se hundió en el asiento de manera desgarbada, apoyando sus pies en el asiento vacío enfrente de ella, de nuevo aquellos riffs impactaron sus oídos y su atribulada mente, por reflejo y hábito sus pies empezaron a hacer un golpeteo rítmico en la superficie de madera enchapada en metal y cerrando sus ojos se dejo llevar, imaginariamente comenzó a tocar la guitarra, sus manos se acomodaron en trastos imaginarios, mientras su otra mano rasgaba cuerdas igualmente imaginarias, la canción le gustaba, especialmente aquel solo de guitarra, incluso lo había tocado varias veces, ahora estaba en su mundo, después de todo aquel vagón estaba prácticamente vacío y así hubiera habido mas pasajeros no le importaba que la juzgaran loca y fuera de lugar, siempre se había mantenido fiel a sí misma y haría lo posible por mantenerse así.

El solo de guitarra comenzó, sus movimientos de dedos y manos se hicieron más rápidos y calculados, se imaginaba a ella misma como parte de la banda que escuchaba, frente a un público numeroso que ovacionaba y se agitaba al ritmo de aquella música rápida y dinámica, sus bíceps y antebrazos se tensaron, haciendo evidentes las invertidas en el gimnasio.

Quien quiera que dijera que tocar la guitarra eléctrica no suponía un esfuerzo físico, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando, porque aun y cuando solo era un ejercicio imaginario, la emoción estaba ahí, en su mente, en su corazón que latía al ritmo de aquella vibrante música, y donde la voz de su pensamiento y la voz del cantante eran una sola, este era un momento soñado.

Una mano en su hombro la regreso bruscamente de regreso a su asiento, jalo rápidamente los audífonos por el cordón cuando vio que aquel hombre movía los labios pero ella no lo escuchaba.

\- Su boleto por favor.- Repitió el hombre con fastidio en su voz, quien sabe cuántas veces había sido ignorado mientras la joven morena estaba en su mundo ideal.

Korra metió la mano al bolsillo de su sudadera y saco el dichoso boleto, el tipo lo tomo y rápidamente le hizo una perforación y lo regreso groseramente.

Ella le dedico un gesto de mano mucho más grosero aun con el dedo medio y una mirada del más puro desdén, suspiro airadamente y se coloco de nuevo los audífonos, aquel viaje en tren desde Ciudad República hasta la Provincia de los Templos llevaría algunas horas, tiempo en el cual podría relajarse, y quizás podría dejar de pensar en Asami…

Maldición…

Bueno… habían pasado por lo menos tres minutos desde la última vez que pensó en su nombre, en su rostro, en toda ella. Sacudió su cabeza, llevo el volumen de su reproductor de música hasta el tope y furiosamente se incrustó en su asiento cruzando los brazos, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Tenzin. Los últimos acordes de la canción acompañaron su vista mientras se perdía en el paisaje. Aun estaba dentro de la ciudad, así que los altos edificios prodigaban una sombra artificial al tren donde viajaba y también a los que ya casi arribaban a la ciudad en dirección contraria y eso contrastaba con el incipiente verde que unos kilómetros después se volvería dominante en el paisaje.

 _(Comptine D'un Autre – Yann Tiersen. Amelie OST)_

La canción termino y la guitarra dio paso al ritmo acompasado de un piano, desconoció la melodía en su playlist, así que saco el reproductor del bolsillo de su sudadera, no reconoció el titulo, pero conforme avanzaba la canción recordó como aquella pieza era recurrente en el playlist de Asami ya que además de que era de un compositor que a ella le gustaba, la pieza de piano era parte del soundtrack de una de sus películas favoritas, y seguramente ella la había puesto en su reproductor, en un esfuerzo por "educar" a su oído.

Volvió a poner el aparato en su bolsillo, aquella melodía era serena y armoniosa, muy contrastante con lo que usualmente escuchaba, pero sea como fuese Tonraq le había enseñado a apreciar prácticamente toda tipo de música, y esta canción, era… Muy Asami.

Tranquila como un día de otoño que aun guarda el calor del desfalleciente verano, cadenciosa y tan elegante, que era como el viento que se deslizaba, meciendo suavemente las hojas caídas.

De nuevo la imagino a ella, a Asami, con su porte y seguridad habituales, el piano era uno de sus dominios, así que la imagino interpretando aquella pieza, como si hubiera sido hecha expresamente para ella…

Quería dejar de pensar en ella, pero era inevitable, buscó de nuevo un espacio mental a donde ir, así que su vista se perdió en lo que veía por la ventana.

El color verde de los campos comenzaba a hacerse dominante, el concreto escaseaba y los edificios se hacían cada vez más bajos. Si hacia memoria ya hacía poco más de seis meses que había visto aquel paisaje por primera vez.

¿Seis meses ya? Se pregunto mentalmente, mientras contaba con los dedos, y en efecto ese tiempo había pasado desde que había dejado su casa en el lejano sur para ir a vivir en la cosmopolita Ciudad República.

Recordó como sus padres y su fiel mascota se despidieron de ella, aquella pequeña ciudad donde había nacido era muy pequeña para el tamaño de sus sueños, únicamente armada con su guitarra y un poco de equipaje haría primero una escala en la provincia de Los Templos, donde entregaría una carta de su padre Tonraq a su viejo amigo Tenzin, y este la ayudaría a llegar hasta Ciudad República y ahí ciertos contactos de confianza le facilitarían alojamiento y tal vez un trabajo temporal en lo que conseguía edificar su sueño más preciado:

Tocar en la Arena de Ciudad República, más específicamente, participar de la guerra de Bandas que se llevaba a cabo cada cierto tiempo.

Tenzin resulto ser más que un amigo, en el poco tiempo que estuvo con él y su familia, conoció el apoyo de alguien ajeno a su sangre, pero igualmente incondicional, los pequeños hijos de Tenzin la adoptaron como hermana mayor, y ella hizo lo mismo. Casi lamento tener que dejar la Provincia, pero su sueño le aguardaba, y muchas cosas más que jamás hubiera imaginado.

LA ensoñación y el sopor la rodearon, en sus recuerdos era una memoria vivida, su primer día en la ciudad había sido, a falta de otra palabra: Perfecto.

Al bajar del tren la brisa cálida y algo seca le dio la bienvenida a la Ciudad, la estación de trenes de Ciudad República hervía en actividad, maleteros iban y venían, guardavías y demás personal se movían como las piezas de una gran maquinaria, y los andenes pululaban de pasajeros, vendedores o personas que esperaban a sus seres amados, todo esto era aderezado por los aromas del carbón para las calderas, el vapor de las maquinas y el humo a tabaco de algún cigarro o pipa, tanta gente junta, y cada una con una vida igualmente distinta e inimaginable, pero esto apenas era el comienzo, la estación de Trenes era la primera cosa que la causaría asombro de una larga lista que apenas iniciaba.

 _(Violín Concerto No. 3 K.216, 3er Movimiento – Mozart)_

Korra caminaba por el distrito cultural de la Ciudad, cerca del parque, sostenía el mapa que le había dado Tenzin, pero aquella letra manuscrita era un poco difícil de leer para ella, sobre todo la parte donde el viejo amigo de su padre indicaba la manera más rápida de llegar al suburbio donde una mujer de nombre Suyin Beifong le proporcionaría alojamiento, se esforzaba por descifrar aquella caligrafía, pero sus dedos sucios y ansiosos habían borrado la tinta en algunas partes y eso se lo complicaba mas.

Se estaba resignando a llamar por teléfono a Tenzin para pedir nuevamente indicaciones cuando un sonido en particular llamó su atención.

Siguió la fuente de aquel sonido hasta que entro a un pequeño teatro, no había nadie que le impidiera la entrada, así que cediendo a su curiosidad se metió. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que solamente una decena de personas ocupaban aquel sitio, y principalmente ocupaban las butacas del frente.

Era una pieza conocida, o por lo menos recordaba haberla escuchado antes… Era Mozart si no se equivocaba, aunque la canción se había vuelto algo secundario cuando vio a la ejecutante de primer violín.

Quizá era un poco mayor que ella misma, piel del color del marfil, largo cabello negro y ondulado, y la cereza del pastel era un par de ojos verde esmeralda, era imposible que no llamara la atención de cualquiera, eso sin mencionar su porte y elegancia que se evidenciaban con cada calculado movimiento.

Korra escucho embelesada el resto de la pieza, y cuando termino la pieza su primer impulso fue aplaudir… Hasta que se dio cuenta que solo ella aplaudía.

\- Lo siento…- Se disculpó, mientras su rostro moreno enrojecía notablemente.

\- ¿Quién te dejo entrar?- Preguntó un hombre regordete y canoso.

Korra movió los ojos nerviosamente, tratando de armar una mentira convincente, pero el aspecto trajeado y serio de su interrogador no se lo hacía más fácil, así que soltó la primera barbaridad que se le vino a la mente.

\- Este… Yo… Estaba buscando el baño.- Dijo, mientras sonreía de manera infantil.

Sabiendo que su respuesta era de lo más absurda se dispuso a salir de ahí tan rápido como le fuera posible, pero una voz femenina, tranquila y a la vez dominante se escucho desde detrás del hombre.

\- No se preocupe Maestro Toza, ella viene conmigo.-

El hombre le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Korra, y dándose la media vuelta regreso a su lugar.

Korra quiso salir corriendo en lo que la atención no estaba sobre ella, pero algo le hizo quedarse, y espero algunos minutos mientras los músicos eran felicitados por su interpretación.

\- Oye, muchas gracias por eso.- Sonrió Korra a su salvadora y reconociéndola, le hizo un cumplido.

\- Por cierto que tocas muy bien ese violín.-

\- Muchas Gracias.- Contesto la joven con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Soy Asami Sato.- Dijo la joven de ojos verdes, dedicándole una sonrisa a la recién llegada.

La joven morena sacudió la mano y se la limpio en el pantalón antes de estrechar la mano que le fue ofrecida, no queriendo manchar la pulcritud de la otra joven.

\- Mucho gusto, Soy Korra Imeq.- Contestó con cierto nerviosismo, sin saber que aquel saludo seria el inicio del verdadero viaje a Ciudad República.

 **Fin de la 1a parte**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Korra y todos su personajes son © de Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino y Nickelodeon

y atendiendo a una duda:

No, yo no soy la autora, el autor original me dio permiso de subir esta version a la que le meti mano.

Muchas Gracias a Jessy y Maria Sato por dejarme los primeros reviews del fic :)

Pasamos a la parte 2, espero les guste.

 _(What I'_ _d say – Ray Charles)_

Después del aquella terrible primera impresión, Asami resulto ser una persona de lo mas agradable y accesible. Toda aquella ceremonia era parte de un recital que la Universidad de Ciudad República mostraba a sus posibles benefactores, aunque como Asami explicó, aquello era un ensayo, y dado que su padre era uno de los mayores benefactores de la Universidad, solo bastaba su palabra para conseguir nuevos donadores.

La plática se dio como si se conocieran de toda la vida, las risas, los comentarios, todo era como si el sol solo saliese para ellas dos, o eso parecía hasta que el estomago se Korra la traiciono con un gruñido que denotaba su enorme hambre.

Korra se llevo las manos al estomago, como si al hacerlo acallara a esa fiera que rugía, pero lo más divertido de todo era su expresión de desconcierto que era acompañada de un sonrojo de vergüenza. Asami no dijo nada, solo cubrió su risa con una de sus manos, pero el estomago de Korra volvió a gruñir, ahora más fuerte, y las dos chicas se carcajearon fuertemente. Cuando las dos recuperaron la compostura, Asami tomó amablemente de uno de sus brazos a Korra y la arrastro fuera de ahí.

\- Ven, acompáñame a comer algo.- Dijo Asami, mientras tomaba carrerilla.

Caminaron a través del campus reanudando la charla, perdiendo en ratos la noción del tiempo, atravesaron por completo el campus y después se adentraron entre las callejuelas, Asami guiaba a Korra con total seguridad, dando vueltas a calles, y avenidas, y aunque la joven extranjera había perdido por completo la orientación, no podía si no dejarse llevar por su nueva amiga.

Finalmente atravesaron una pequeña plaza y en el otro extremo, cerca de la esquina había un local que tenía un aire vintage, al entrar, la decoración de latón hacia pensar en una época pasada y mucho más tranquila, además de la movida música de Jazz y Rythm & Blues que se oía de fondo y que complementaba a la perfección el lugar. Asami entro rápidamente y saludo a todos los que estaban ahí, lo que le dijo a Korra que Asami era cliente frecuente de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Hola Opal!- Dijo Asami, con una efusiva voz.

\- ¡Hey 'Sami, en un minuto estoy contigo!- Contesto alegremente una de las meseras de vibrantes ojos verde oliva y sincera sonrisa.

Korra recorrió el lugar con la vista, vio como una pareja de adultos estaba tras la barra y en la cocina, respectivamente, mientras que un par de jóvenes atendían las mesas solícitamente, tuvo que parpadear, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que se trataba de un par de gemelos, que parecían competir por quien lo hacía más rápido y mejor, un joven adusto y de lentes hacía lo propio con cortesía, pero más ceremoniosa y seriamente. También había otro joven de peinado extraño que pintaba meticulosamente un pizarrón con el menú del día.

\- Bienvenidas al Café Zaofu, ¿Qué es lo que van a tomar?- Dijo alegremente la joven que había saludado a Asami con anterioridad.

\- Korra, te presento a Opal, tenemos algunas clases juntas en la universidad.- Sonrió Asami, haciendo las debidas presentaciones.

\- Mucho gusto.- Dijo Korra con algo de nerviosismo mientras tomaba la carta que le ofrecía la joven mesera.

\- Yo tomare lo de siempre Opal, ¿Tu que pedirás Korra?- Pregunto amablemente Asami.

Korra hizo memoria del contenido de sus bolsillos y cartera, tenía un par de cientos de yuanes que le había dado Tonraq, pero no tenía idea de que tan cara podría llegar a ser Cd. República, además de que ese dinero serviría para mantenerse un poco en lo que conseguía un empleo, así que nerviosamente comenzó a buscar lo mas barato del menú.

Asami adivino la situación por el comportamiento nervioso de su nueva amiga, así que tomó la mano que se agitaba nerviosamente cuando sostenía el menú.

\- Es tu bienvenida a Cd. República, deja que te invite por esta vez.- Dijo Asami, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

\- E-está bien…- Contesto Korra con nerviosismo.

La plática se reanudo, ahora con el plus de Opal, que se agregaba a la conversación cada vez que su trabajo se lo permitía. Las risas llenaban el aire, y de la nada, en su primer día Korra ya contaba con dos agradables personas en su haber, la joven sonreía sintiéndose aceptada y en confianza, hasta que recordó el mapa de Tenzin.

\- Disculpa Opal… ¿Por pura suerte sabes dónde podría encontrar esta dirección o a Suyin Beifong?- Indicó a la joven mostrándole el mapa dado por Tenzin.

Opal examino el mapa y después de sonreír ampliamente, gritó con voz potente.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡La invitada que esperabas ya llegó!-

Desde atrás de la barra una mujer salió, era alta y jovial, su cabello gris era indicativo de su edad, no así su caminar que era ligero y juvenil.

\- Así que tú eres la hija de Tonraq y Senna…- Afirmo la mujer con ambas manos en la cintura, al pararse al lado de la mesa y mirando a la joven morena con curiosidad, buscando algún rasgo conocido.

Korra se puso de pie, apenada, extendiendo su mano para saludar, pero fue abrazada efusivamente por aquella mujer.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Bataar! ¡Vengan a conocer a la hija de Tonraq y Senna!- Gritó con ímpetu la matriarca de aquella familia,

Y al llamado de su voz toda aquella tribu se acerco a la mesa y procedieron a saludar efusivamente a la recién llegada, cuyo rostro estaba más que enrojecido por la pena, mientras que Asami veía la escena con igual alegría.

Las horas pasaron alegremente y después de abundante comida y bebida, Asami reviso su reloj.

\- ¡Vaatu! Miren la hora qué es… Tengo que salir volando.- Aclaró Asami mientras tomaba su bolso para salir de ahí a toda prisa.

Saco varios billetes de su cartera, pero el gesto de brazos cruzados de Suyin la detuvo en seco.

\- Tu dinero no vale hoy aquí Señorita Sato, la cuenta va por la casa.- Afirmo la matriarca, cuyo gesto maternal pero firme era difícil de negar.

Asami sonrió y prefirió no insistir, y rápidamente se inclino hacia Korra que seguía sentada y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

\- Ha sido un gusto conocerte Korra, sé que nos veremos más seguido… - Dijo Asami mientras corría hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Bienvenida a Cd. República…! – Gritó desde el umbral, sonriente y efusiva.

Korra no atino a hacer nada mas, no estando acostumbrada a esas convenciones sociales, no pudo corresponder el beso, solo sonrió tontamente y agito la mano por acto reflejo.

\- Nos veremos…- Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz.

La morena de ojos azules la siguió con la vista a través de las ventanas que daban a la calle, sintiendo su corazón agitado por alguna razón.

Un par de horas mas tarde Korra seguía a Opal a la parte de atrás del café, encima de la bodega del lugar, había un cuarto que era rentado ocasionalmente, pero de momento estaba vacío, asi que ese sería el cuarto de la joven.

El inicio de su sueño había llegado casi fortuitamente, y Korra casi no podía creer lo hermoso de su suerte, ya que por si fuera poco Suyin le había ofrecido empleo. Opal y los demás vástagos Beifong iban a la universidad, así que el apoyo de Korra le seria invaluable a la matriarca de la familia.

Korra arrojo su mochila sobre un buro, y cuidadosamente coloco su guitarra en un rincón cercano. Se dejo caer en la cama y se llevo los brazos atrás de la cabeza, sus ojos azules refulgían con alegría, casi no podía creer su suerte y por Raava, vaya que había sido un buen día y no podía esperar para contárselo a sus padres.

 _(Let it Rain - Jon Bon Jovi & Luciano Pavarotti)_

La sensación de frio en su mano fue lo que la despertó, no supo en qué momento se quedo dormida recordando aquel primer día en Cd. República. Pero su propia saliva resbalando de su boca había llegado hasta su mano y la había sobresaltado.

Apresuradamente limpio su saliva sobre su pantalón y de nuevo se acomodo en su asiento, y pensó que en definitiva, ese era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. Estiró los brazos, sacudió su cuello, el sonoro crujido la hizo sonreír, vio por la ventanilla el paisaje cambiante, ya no se parecía al gris con verde propio de Ciudad, ahora predominaba el verde y el marrón. Y hacia el frente casi en la línea del horizonte se vislumbraban las cúpulas blancas de los antiguos monasterios, ahora abandonados y dedicados al turismo.

Korra bajó del tren y tan pronto hubo bajado un torbellino salto hacia ella y la lleno de abrazos afectuosos.

\- ¡Korra!.- Gritaba el trío de niños que estaban alegres de verla

\- ¡Te extrañamos mucho!- Dijeron al unísono.

\- Yo también los extrañe niños- Dijo ella sinceramente mientras los apretaba contra sí.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Korra. ¿Cómo va todo?... Uuuuf- Un resoplido involuntario salió de la boca de Tenzin, Korra poseía la misma fuerza monstruosa de su padre Tonraq y aquel abrazo que le sacaba el aire lo demostraba.

\- Bien Tenzin, pero necesito hablar contigo…- El tono de voz de Korra se sintió apesadumbrado.

El viejo maestro retirado sonrió levemente, y tomando la mochila de Korra, se dirigieron a la vieja camioneta Van.

\- El viejo Oogi aun no se rinde ¿verdad?- Ironizo Korra al oír el rugir del motor de aquella vieja camioneta.

\- Oogi me acompañara a la tumba.- Contesto Tenzin guiñando un ojo.

Tras un corto viaje por caminos rurales, la camioneta se detuvo frente a la casa de Tenzin, Pema, la esposa de Tenzin los esperaba con la mesa puesta, asi que después de una corta comida los niños jugaban en el jardín mientras Korra, Tenzin y Pema compartían el café y una plática.

\- Tenzin… ¿Tu qué piensas del amor?- Preguntó Korra, sin levantar la vista de la taza que sostenía con ambas manos.

El viejo maestro sonrió de nuevo, ya se imaginaba que su ahora casi hija adoptiva tenia algunos asuntos del corazón que resolver.

\- Oh, ya veo, ¿es que un afortunado muchacho robo el corazón de la orgullosa Korra?- Dijo, con algo de ironía en su voz.

\- Eeeeeh… No exactamente…- Korra aun no levantaba la vista y se le veía visiblemente nerviosa.

\- Este… Veras… Tenzin… Yo… Su nombre es…. – Korra bebió el resto de su café de golpe y levantando la vista rápidamente alzo la voz.

\- ¡Me enamore de una chica!- Grito con el rostro completamente rojo.

Tenzin y Pema compartieron una mirada, mezcla de sorpresa e ironía. Y tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo, el hombre tomo un largo sorbo de su café, Pema imito el gesto, compartieron una mirada de nuevo, y Tenzin asintió. Puso la taza de nuevo en la mesa, alargo su mano para tomar las manos que Korra que ahora se cerraban en puños temblorosos sobre la mesa, era obvio que estaba a punto de estallar.

\- El amor no debe de negarse Korra.- Comenzó a decir con voz calmada.

\- No puedes detener la lluvia con solo desearlo.- Dijo, sosteniendo una de las manos de Korra firme pero cariñosamente, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa comprensiva en su cara.

\- Si sientes amor por alguien debes de expresarlo, nutrirlo, sin importar las diferencias.-

Korra tenía los ojos rojos, contenía el llanto, y al oír al viejo amigo de su padre, no pudo contenerse más.

\- Tenzin tiene razón.- Secundó Pema, que se había puesto de pie y ponía ambas manos sobre los apesadumbrados hombros de la joven.

\- Si no hubiera escuchado a mi corazón, jamás le habría declarado mi amor a Tenzin… Imagina esta escena: Yo, una joven estudiante, enamorada como una tonta de su profesor…- Rió Pema, teatralizando un poco.

Tenzin sonrió, acarició su barba, disimulando en algo su vergüenza, causándole una risilla divertida a Korra.

\- Debió haber sido todo un escándalo cuando eso paso...- Dijo la joven morena, tratando de hacer mofa.

Pema frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un poco aludida por la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde aquello, después de todo Jinora su hija mayor ya estaba por cumplir los 14

\- Lo fue… Pero el punto es que si yo no me hubiera aventurado a confesarle a Tenzin lo que sentía, seguramente ahora el seria un viejo amargado y solitario, y yo… Bueno… No hubiera conocido a mis maravillosos hijos.-

Korra sopesó las palabras de Pema, no podía negar la tremenda razón que había en ellas, pero… ¿Cómo podría conquistar a alguien como Asami? Ella era elegante, hermosa, poseedora de una sonrisa que iluminaba al mismo mundo y ella…

Bueno, quizás le hacía falta un poco de femineidad, pero lo compensaba con su enorme talento musical y su radiante amor por la vida, y eso debería de bastar….

\- ¡Korra! ¡Contemplad…! ¡Mis músculos¡- Dijo Meelo, el hijo menor de Tenzin, haciendo una pose en la que flexionaba sus pequeños bíceps.

La morena primero quedo perpleja ante tal visión, trato de disimular las lágrimas que aun salían de sus ojos, y las oculto con una enorme carcajada estallo al tiempo que comenzaba a perseguir a Meelo.

El resto del día transcurrió entre risas, pláticas esporádicas y el incesante interrogatorio de Ikky acerca de cómo era Cd. República, Korra adopto bien su papel de hermana mayor, pacientemente contestaba todo lo que la niña preguntaba, y entre juegos, preguntas y risas, los mas jóvenes se quedaron dormidos, dejando a Korra pensativa en la terraza de la casa de Tenzin, su mano sostenía su mentón, su mirada estaba absorta en el hermoso cielo repleto de estrellas.

\- No puedes detener la lluvia… - Murmuro Korra.

Las palabras de Tenzin le habían dejado marca, pero no podía esperar menos de alguien tan sabio como él. Sonrió, dándose cuenta que de nuevo su corazón latía con resolución.

El fin de semana paso rápidamente, y tras esos breves días de vacaciones, su resolución había cambiado, así que tan pronto se ubico en su asiento en el tren, bajo la ventanilla y saco medio cuerpo, agitando la mano airadamente para despedirse.

\- ¡Los extrañare a todos! – Gritó la joven morena.

Los niños corrían al lado del tren que ya iniciaba su marcha, mientras Tenzin y Pema la miraban abrazados desde el andén.

Cuando los perdió de vista y el tren alcanzaba su velocidad total. Ella se arrellano de nuevo en su asiento, sonriendo, ya tenía un plan de acción.

 _(Bacchanalia - Inkkubus Sukkubus)_

Opal le había prestado un espejo de cuerpo entero a Korra y también algo de ropa y ahora ya tenía más de una hora probándose ropa de la única hija de Suyin. Pero la que no le quedaba, no era de su agrado, y no era que estuviera gorda, pero los años de duro trabajo en la granja de sus padres allá en su terruño y el tiempo invertido en el gimnasio la había dotado de un cuerpo firme y bien delineado, pero también más robusto que el de la mayoría de las chicas de su edad.

Por fin después de dos horas encontró un vestido que parecía calzarle a su gusto y físico, pero le quedaba algo corto, no es que se avergonzara de sus piernas, solo que a causa de la costumbre de siempre usar pantalones, usar vestido le causaba cierta incomodidad. Además de que temía que su llameante carácter fuera a reaccionar si algún tipo le decía algún piropo fuera de lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza, debía de quitarse esas ideas negativas, vio el reloj, eran casi las 6 de la tarde…

\- ¡Negra suerte de Vaatu!- Maldijo al percatarse de la hora

No podía creer que había pasado más de dos horas probándose ropa desde que había terminado su turno en el café, debía de darse prisa, si corría un poco alcanzaría a Asami cuando saliera de sus clases vespertinas en la Universidad.

Y así lo hizo, un torbellino enfundado en un vestido naranja y amarillo paso volando por la puerta del café Zaofu, Wei y Wing salió a asomarse a la puerta reconociendo a aquella figura, pero fueron rápidamente jalados de las orejas por la matriarca Beifong.

\- Adentro ustedes dos, aun tienen muchas cosas que terminar.- Sentenció Suyin, mientras sus jóvenes hijos lanzaban un suspiro de resignación.

\- ¿Esa era Korra?- Preguntó curioso Bataar Sr. A lo qué Suyin contesto asintiendo, con la cabeza.

\- No la había visto moverse tan rápido...- Dijo sonriendo.

\- El amor y el miedo dan alas Querido.- Contestó Su, sonriendo igualmente, sabiendo que había una razón por la cual Korra se hubiera vestido así.

Las suelas de las zapatillas de Korra chirriaron contra el pavimento, la precipitada carrera había sido de provecho, apenas alcanzaba la puerta de la universidad y ya se escuchaba la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases por ese día, y lo mejor es que era viernes, así que era tiempo de regocijo para todos.

Recuperó la compostura, aspiro profundamente para normalizar su respiración, acicalo rápidamente su vestido, y comenzó a caminar hacia la facultad de ingeniería, tratando de verse lo más segura de sí misma como fuera posible.

\- Oooookay, no te pongas nerviosa, actúa normal.- Se murmuro a sí misma.

Pero toda esa confianza cayo, cuando escucho una voz justo detrás de ella.

\- ¡Korra! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje a la Provincia de los Templos?- La voz de Asami era un canto de ángeles, en sus oídos…

\- Eeeh… Hola, Asami…Muy bien…Estuvo muy bien.- Contestó, tratando de no sonar nerviosa.

Pero Asami era una chica muy popular, hombres y mujeres se despedían de ella, o le hacían preguntas breves, y ahora el nerviosismo mezclado con algo de celos comenzaba a apoderarse de Korra.

\- "No puedes detener la lluvia"- Se dijo para sí.

Estas palabras se habían convertido en su mantra, respiro profundo de nuevo, no dejaría que esta oportunidad se le escapara.

\- Oye Asami…. ¿Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?- Pregunto decidida, mientras sonreía confiadamente.

\- Oh… Lo siento Korra, pero tengo que hacer algunas cosas el día de hoy… Pero mañana tengo la tarde libre.- Dijo Asami.

La morena trato de que no se notara el gesto de su boca al hacer un medio puchero, pero por lo menos ya había logrado un avance, así que hizo acopio de valor para decir:

\- Si, mañana suena bien, ¿Quieres ir a un lugar en especial?-

\- Oh sí. Mañana habrá un concierto genial en el parque de la Ciudad, sería genial que me acompañaras.-

\- Ok, suena…bien…- Sonrió Korra.

\- Muy bien, es una cita entonces, te buscare en tu departamento mañana en la tarde.- Concluyó Asami, despidiéndose de Korra con un beso en la mejilla.

La chica de ojos verdes se alejo rápidamente y se despidió de Korra agitando la mano y mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas. La morena, por su parte sonreía tontamente.

Se dio media vuelta y dio algunos pasos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba metiéndose al campus.

\- Un momento…- Pensó.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Ella había invitado a Asami, o Asami la había invitado a ella…

Camino en un estado zombi de regreso a su cuarto, aun no alcanzaba a entender del todo lo que había pasado, pero si era sincera consigo misma, finalmente era un logro, había logrado hacer que Asami saliera con ella, y tan pronto estuvo dentro de aquella habitación, alegremente se despojo de aquel vestido que había usado.

Se tiró en aquella cama, sonrió satisfecha con ella misma, y cerró los ojos, imaginando la cita perfecta, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron y se sentó en la cama con el rostro descompuesto. El sábado en la tarde era su turno en el café…

 _(With a little help from my Friends – Joe Anderson & Jim Sturges)_

La casa de los Beifong no estaba muy lejos del café Zaofu, tan solo diez minutos de caminata y había llegado, estuvo a punto de tocar a la puerta, pero ya se imaginaba que Suyin se levantaría de la cama por aquella pequeña visita, no era precisamente temprano y ya todas las luces en el interior estaban apagadas, solo las luces exteriores daban iluminación al jardín y al patio donde estaban algunas de las creaciones de Huan Beifong. Korra lo pensó mejor, sacó su teléfono y rápidamente texteo un mensaje a Opal.

"Fui al cine. En 10 minutos llego"

Fue la respuesta en la pantalla electrónica, y se sentó a esperar, pasaron los minutos y el carácter impaciente de la chica morena salía a flote, de nuevo saco el teléfono, era cerca de la medianoche.

Guardo el aparato y respiro profundamente, a pesar de que aun era verano la noche estaba ligeramente fría, Korra subió el cierre de la chamarra de piel que vestía, que era su favorita, llena de recuerdos y parches de conciertos a los que de hecho jamás había asistido, pero era muy acorde a su personalidad…. Como siempre en sus oídos estaban los audífonos que nunca apartaba de su lado y con la música que salía de ellos trataba de distraer su mente, la verdad era que ahora solo esperaba que Opal fuera indulgente con ella, y accediera a hacerle aquel favor que estaba pensando.

Media hora más tarde, un desvencijado automóvil se detuvo en la acera de enfrente a la casa de los Beifong, un joven bajó presuroso a abrir la puerta opuesta al conductor para que saliera Opal, Korra no alcanzo a escuchar la plática de la pareja debido a los audífonos, pero los gestos, las sonrisas eran elocuentes, incluso volteo la vista sonriendo, sintiendo que invadía la privacidad de aquellos dos. La pareja cruzo la calle y Korra salió al encuentro.

\- Hola Opal.- Saludo con un gesto de su mano.

\- ¿Korra? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

\- Te traje tu ropa, y… - Dijo adelantando la maleta llena de ropa de la joven Beifong.

Un carraspeo llamo la atención de Opal, que rápidamente cayó en la cuenta de algo:

\- ¿Qué? Oh… Perdón… Que modales los míos. Korra te presento a Bolin. Bolin, ella es Korra, -

Korra extendió su mano mecánicamente y le sonrió al joven, que también sonreía ampliamente.

\- Un gusto conocerte Korra…. Oye… Que buen apretón…- Dijo sorprendido el joven, ante la risilla nerviosa de Korra, que en su distracción había apretado de más.

El recién presentado trío platicó brevemente, el joven llamado Bolin, consiguió sacarle varias risas a Korra con sus chistes y ocurrencias, hasta que en una pausa de la charla vio su reloj y se despidió rápidamente.

\- ¡Espíritus! Ya es muy tarde. Me tengo que ir… ¡Fue un place Korra!- Se despidió, mientras besaba rápidamente la mejilla de Opal y corría hacia su auto.

\- Entonces… ¿Solo te quedaste aquí para entregarme mi ropa?- Inquirió Opal, sabiendo que Korra ocultaba algo.

\- Puesssss… Es que… Veras… Tengo una cita con alguien que me interesa mucho, pero me olvide completamente de que me tocaba el turno de la tarde en la cafetería, así que quería pedirte que me cubrieras en mi turno… Ya sé que es mucho pedir porque es fin de semana y seguramente tu ya tienes planes, pero créeme que esto es muuuuy importante, así que por favor di que si, porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor.- Dijo atropelladamente Korra, mirando a Opal con ojos suplicantes y jalando su brazo de manera infantil.

Opal soltó la carcajada, viendo que realmente su amiga estaba suplicando por ayuda. Así que se soltó de las manos de Korra y adopto una postura seria, mientras le dedicaba una mirada desdeñosa a la morena. Dio unos pasos alrededor, fingiendo que pensaba profundamente en eso, todo esto mientras Korra, sentía que su ánimo se iba al suelo.

\- Muy bien, Acepto.- Sentenció finalmente.

\- Pero me deberás un gran, gran favor.- Sonrió, chica de ojos aceitunados.

\- ¡Ay Opal…! ¡Graciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgraciasgracias!.- Decía alegremente Korra, cargando en vilo a la muchacha.

Poco fue lo que pudo dormir esa noche, los nervios, la incertidumbre y la emoción se habían apoderado de ella. Y era aun de madrugada cuando se puso de pie a ordenar lo poco que tenía en su habitación y eso no ayudo en mucho. Finalmente amaneció y salió a correr un poco para disminuir su ansiedad y no llegar tan temprano a la cafetería.

Y al llegar a ella un par de horas más tarde, se alegro de ver el sitio con bastante clientela, la mañana fue particularmente ajetreada en la cafetería, pero no importaba. Las horas pasaban con impaciencia y el tiempo se volvió eterno justo cuando faltaban varios minutos para salir, pero tan pronto termino su turno salió rauda hacia su cuarto para darse un baño.

Y después de lo del asunto del vestido se había convencido que lo mejor era mostrarse tal cual, así que solo saco unos pantalones de mezclilla, una playera con el logo de uno de sus grupos favoritos y su chamarra favorita.

Y tan pronto estuvo vestida, se sentó en la cama, a esperar pacientemente por la vista del automóvil de Asami estacionándose en la calle.

Korra tamborileaba los dedos nerviosamente sobre el buro, sabía a qué hora salía Asami de la Universidad entre semana, pero no tenía idea de cómo manejaba los sábados, ya que en fin de semana era raro verla en el Café, por lo que su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme veía las manecillas del reloj avanzar con lentitud. Se dejo caer en la cama, llevándose ambas manos a la cara, hizo una pataleta para sacudirse algo de la incertidumbre que sentía.

Terminada aquella rabieta su vista se centro en el techo, y luego sus ojos se posaron en su celular que reposaba en el buro, esperando, más bien temiendo que sonara y que fuera Asami cancelando la cita, pero se golpeo las mejillas con las manos, reprochándose por tener pensamiento negativos, se puso de pie de nuevo y camino nerviosamente en círculos, de nuevo vio el reloj y su corazón de nuevo se agito dentro de su pecho, camino de nuevo frenética, con los pensamientos girando en su cabeza como si fuera un torbellino, y sus pies se movían nerviosamente haciendo eco de su situación mental, se dio cuenta de que ya había comenzado a sudar… ¿Y si se metía a bañar de nuevo? No… que tal si cuando estuviera en la ducha llegaba Asami y no la escuchaba por embeberse en el baño, cosa que sabía pasaría, no, no, no… Lo mejor era solo ponerse mas desodorante, camino unos pasos hacia el baño y una sonora maldición se escucho, sacudió el bote furiosamente, esperando conseguir aunque fuera solo una descarga mas del aquel bote de aerosol prácticamente vacío, lo puso en posición y acciono la válvula, el espray salió, pero el sonido decreciente le dijo que eso había sido lo último.

\- Negra suerte de Vaatu…- Dijo en voz alta, mientras arrojaba el bote vacio al bote de la basura.

 _( Calling - Kyosuke Himuro)_

Volvió a ponerse la chamarra y reviso su cartera, ahora tendría que salir rápidamente para comprar uno nuevo, su ígneo carácter comenzaba a salir a la luz cuando abrió la puerta de manera rápida y justo frente a ella estaba Asami, a punto de tocar la puerta con los nudillos.

\- Uh… Hola… ¿Vas de salida? – Dijo la ojiverde.

\- Eeeh… No…. Solo vi que ya subías la escalera y… y… bueno… ¿Nos vamos de una vez?- Atinó a decir la chica morena que sonreía nerviosamente.

Asami asintió con una sonrisa, y dándose la media vuelta comenzó a bajar las escaleras de nuevo, mientras que Korra levantaba el brazo despistadamente para revisar si no había un olor muy humano de parte de ella.

Korra se sorprendió al no ver el usual auto rojo carmín de Asami, en vez de aquel automóvil, solo estaba una moto de líneas deportivas que también portaba los emblemas de Industrias Futuro e igualmente que el auto, lucía una pintura carmín que combinaba a la perfección con las partes cromadas.

\- ¿Y tu auto?- Preguntó, cayendo en la certeza de que nunca se había subido a una motocicleta.

\- Está en el servicio, me gusta tenerlo siempre a punto.- Contesto Sato, guiñándole un ojo.

\- ´Sami… No estoy segura… Nunca he viajado en moto… - Dijo la morena con sinceridad, y tratando de ocultar el miedo que sentía.

\- Es sencillo, todo lo hare Yo. – Sentencio Asami, arrojándole a Korra un segundo casco que reposaba entre la malla del asiento trasero.

\- Solo ponte el casco y déjame el resto a mí. ¿Confías en mi verdad?- Dijo Asami con toda seguridad montándose en la moto, para después tenderle una mano a Korra que sostenía el casco entre ambas manos.

\- Ok… - Asintió la joven, con el corazón latiéndole a toda marcha.

\- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ruta urbana o ruta escénica?- Pregunto Sato, casi gritando a causa del casco y el ruido del motor recién encendido.

\- ¿… escénica? – Replico Korra casi en un murmullo.

\- Escénica será… - Sonrió Asami.

Era una sensación ambivalente, por un lado estaba feliz de poder abrazar a Asami sin tener que inventar alguna excusa, y por el otro lado, se aferraba a ella porque estaba aterrada, y si bien era obvio que su pericia al manejar era impresionante. El meterse entre el trafico de la tarde no era la mejor manera de demostrárselo. Un desnivel dejo a Korra sin aire, y después la entrada a un túnel la hizo aferrarse con más fuerza al torso de Asami, que tuvo que gritar.

\- ¡Mis costillas son frágiles Korra!-

La joven se disculpo aflojando su agarre, pero bajo la cabeza y cerró muy fuertemente los ojos. Asami se percato de eso, y volvió a gritar.

\- ¡Levanta la cabeza Korra! ¡O te perderás de la vista!

La motocicleta salió del túnel justo cuando Korra levantaba la cabeza, el trafico seguía, pero el ancho puente permitía que este fluyera sin prisas. Korra se deslumbro al ver aquel enorme puente que comunicaba la parte continental de la ciudad con el centro real de la ciudad, atravesaba por varios kilómetros el mar y por su elevada posición permitía que el sol se reflejara de mil formas en el agua. Las enormes torres que sostenían aquel puente colgante se elevaban majestuosas y Korra se prometió recorrer el puente por su paso peatonal central otro día para poder maravillarse más, un par de gaviotas parecieron compartir el sentir de Korra, emparejando su vuelo a la velocidad a la que iba la rauda motocicleta por la autopista.

Los ojos de la morena se iluminaron ante esta peculiar visión de libertad, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa salida del más puro sentimiento de su corazón, así que hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando el momento, y cuando volvió su vista al camino, giro para compartir su sentir con Asami, pero ella estaba enfocada en el camino, pero intuitiva como era sabia el sentir de su amiga.

\- ¡Sabia que te gustaría la vista! ¡Me encanta conducir por este camino!- Grito Asami, haciéndose oir por sobre todo el ruido.

\- Y yo amo verte conducir…- Dijo Korra, aun absorta.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? No alcance a escucharte… - Pregunto Asami, causando que la morena volviera en sí y se sonrojara visiblemente.

\- Nada, nada.- Grito Korra, negando con la cabeza.

De nuevo Korra sonrió, el simple detalle de oír a Asami había acelerado su corazón, se sintió feliz, alguna vez sintió algo parecido por alguien, pero esto no se comparaba, era euforia pura, y también deseo… Imagino a Asami sonriéndole bajo el casco, con sus labios pintados en color carmín, de los cuales ya sentía una necesidad de unir con los suyos, pero no…

Era aun demasiado pronto, desvió su vista de nuevo hacia aquel paisaje urbano, llevándose la mano a su collar con el símbolo de la luna y el agua, gritó eufórica, sin importarle lo que alguien pudiera decir al verla.


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Korra y todos su personajes son © de Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino y Nickelodeon

Quiero agradecer a Maria Sato, Iop y Ninixx por sus reviews, que bueno que les este gustando la historia, trato de mejorarla lo mas que puedo, hago lo mejor que puedo y sus reviews me dan mucho animo. Gracias!

Y ahora una consulta: El autor original puso canciones como playlist sugerido para el fic, les gustaria que la lista del playlist siguiera o es mejor quitarla? Espero por sus sugerencias.

 _(Chopin - Nocturne in C Minor)_

El parque de Ciudad República estaba comenzando a atestarse de gente, fue entonces cuando Korra cayó en cuenta de que Asami había mencionado un concierto, pero no tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería exactamente, y a fin de no parecer más ignorante, prefirió guardar silencio y tratar de atar cabos conforme las cosas pasaban.

Sabía que era un concierto, Asami parecía muy resuelta en sus pasos, así que lo mas seguro es que fueran al anfiteatro, ahora, también ya había saludado a varios jóvenes, así que debía de ser un evento de su universidad, o por lo menos conocido en aquellos lares… La morena estaba tratando de hacer trabajar su cerebro a toda su capacidad, pero su mente se puso en blanco cuando sintió el suave tacto de la mano de Asami tomando la suya.

\- ¡Vamos Korra! ¡El concierto está a punto de empezar!- Exclamo Asami, jalando a Korra y forzándola a correr.

Korra solo se dejo llevar, y se olvido del resto del mundo, incluso cuando la futura ingeniero disminuyo su carrera y se sentó en el pasto, la morena no reparo en lo que realmente estaba pasando, solo hasta que de nuevo sintió un leve jalón en su pantalón, de nuevo Asami la volvía a realidad, y le indicaba que también debía de sentarse, mientras todo el mundo se ponía en silencio y los miembros de la orquesta en el anfiteatro se ponían de pie para recibir al solista.

La solista era una mujer joven, quizás un par de años mayor que Asami, tenía un porte serio y adusto, se dirigió directamente al piano de cola ubicado en el centro del escenario de aquel pequeño anfiteatro, se detuvo justo debajo de las luces e hizo una reverencia, y acto seguido comenzó a tocar.

La pieza era también conocida por Korra, si mal no recordaba era de las favoritas de Tonraq, pero por alguna razón el nombre de la pieza se evadía de su mente, y realmente quería enfocarse en la pieza musical, que era en verdad hermosa, pero el hecho de estar sentada al lado de Asami también la ponía algo incomoda, por el hecho de que no sabía cómo debía de reaccionar, nerviosamente miraba de un lado a otro a la gente reunida, no porque fuera a encontrar a algún conocido, si no porque así se distraía del calor que sentía.

Pero todo se fue con Vaatu cuando en uno de los acordes de aquel piano Asami abrazo el brazo de Korra y acurruco su rostro en el hombro y causo que el espíritu de la morena abandonara su cuerpo casi literalmente, mientras su rostro enrojecía por aquel gesto.

\- Esta parte siempre hace que se me enchine la piel… - Confeso Asami.

\- A mí también…- Dijo Korra, aunque la razón era completamente distinta.

Las piezas de piano se sucedieron una tras otra, mientras Asami hacía comentarios específicos sobre fechas, autores, compositores que Korra escuchaba con atención y admiración, ya que jamás se hubiera imaginado que la mente de Asami fuera así de preciosa, tan llena de cultura y arte, y eso solo hacía que su corazón, se abriera mas y mas hacia los sentimientos que sentía hacia la joven Sato.

El concierto termino y Asami tomo a Korra nuevamente de la mano indicándole que fuera con ella.

\- Ven conmigo, vamos a saludar a Kuvira.-

Ahora Korra palidecía al escuchar eso, definitivamente la estudiante de ingeniería tenia mas roce social de lo que ella hubiera esperado, pero esperaba salir lo mejor librada de aquella situación.

La joven ya había bajado del escenario y recibía flores y halagos, mientras que sonriente los pasaba a su acompañante para que los sostuviera, y aquel joven también le pareció conocido a Korra.

\- ¿Bataar?- Pregunto Korra, casi no reconociendo al joven que ahora vestía traje y no llevaba sus usuales lentes puestos.

\- Hola chicas, ¿También van a felicitar a Kuvira?- Pregunto sonriente el joven mientras malabareaba por sostener varios ramos de flores y demás regalos que había recibido Kuvira.

Korra sonrió, y usando sus rápidos reflejos sostuvo las cosas que Bataar dejaba caer antes de que tocaran el suelo, mientras que Asami, saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a la talentosa intérprete de piano y comenzaba a charlar con ella, como viejas conocidas.

\- Korra, te presento a Kuvira.- Dijo, Asami.

Korra sonrió tímidamente, sosteniendo los ramos que eran para la pianista, y dado su nerviosismo, le entrego un ramo en vez de estrechar la mano, pero luego lo recogió, y se hizo un embrollo entre manos, ramos y peluches, que hizo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

Aquella risa rompió el hielo entre el cuartero, y así fue como Korra supo que Kuvira era la novia de Bataar, quien también estudiaba en la universidad, pero que había estado ausente de la ciudad dado que su carrera como pianista empezaba a despegar.

\- ¿Nos acompañan a la sala de exposiciones universitaria?- Pregunto Bataar

\- Huan presentara una de sus esculturas y estará muy feliz de ver caras conocidas por ahí.-

Asami asintió, lo cual decepciono un poco a Korra que esperaba pasar un tiempo a solas con Asami, y así tal vez decirle lo que sentía, pero al verla tan feliz compartiendo tiempo con sus amigos, no podía si no complacerla, además de que tenía cierta curiosidad de saber qué tipo de escultura había hecho el joven del mechón verde, a quien siempre ocupado garabateando o pasando las horas pintando los menús del café, después de todo, ya se había convencido de que toda la familia Beifong era un estuche de monerías.

 _( Lindsey Stirling - Song of the Caged Bird)_

La galería universitaria era una enorme bodega adaptada para ese fin, y el evento debía tener cierta importancia ya que además de los muchos alumnos de la Universidad había también gente de la Gaceta de Ciudad República y demás medios de la prensa escrita, los flashes de las cámaras centellearon cuando Kuvira entro a la galería mientras Bataar lucia orgulloso del brazo de su pareja, también centellearon de nuevo cuando los reporteros reconocieron a la heredera Sato, después de todo, el dueño de Industrias Futuro su hija eran figuras prominentes en la ciudad, ya que prácticamente la habían edificado y urbanizado desde sus cimientos, así que Korra hizo lo posible por pasar desapercibida.

Adentro mucha gente joven departía alegremente, y de nuevo se alejo de Asami, quien parecía conocer a medio mundo ahí, y eso la hacía sentir por demás incomoda, así que se dedico a curiosear por ahí, mientras asaltaba las bandejas de bocadillos ocasionalmente.

Korra inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de encontrarle sentido a un cuadro ahí expuesto, pero a pesar de que trataba de encontrarle sentido, simplemente no lo hallaba.

\- ¿Tampoco entiendes el arte moderno? – Pregunto una voz.

\- ¿Me estás hablando a mi? (**) – Murmuro Korra, sabiendo que no había alguien más ahí.

\- No se… puede ser que no tenga el gusto o el refinamiento para entenderlo…- Contestó.

\- Bueno, es una respuesta honesta Korra.- Sonrió la mujer que había preguntado.

Korra, abrió la boca para preguntar por qué sabia su nombre pero antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntar la mujer extendió su mano para presentarse.

\- Soy Lin Beifong, Rectora de la Universidad, mi hermana habla maravillas de ti.-

Korra se sonrojo de nuevo, en efecto los Beifong eran tan variados como impresionantes.

Aquella mujer era parca de palabras, y al igual que Asami, poseía una cultura impresionante y un porte que imponía respeto, y así entre la plática informal, presentaciones forzadas, Huan, Bataar, Kuvira y Asami, se acercaron a la decana.

\- Tía Lin.- Dijeron al unísono Bataar y Huan, extendiendo la mano para saludarla, y eso le dijo a Korra que Lin no era del tipo de las que abrazan.

Kuvira y Asami también saludaron de la manera más formal posible, y afortunadamente para todos, y para el silencio que se había formado, el teléfono de Lin sonó y se disculpo con ademan y se dirigió a la puerta.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a charlar animadamente, mientas Korra trataba de encontrar algún pretexto para alejar a Asami del grupo, pero no se le ocurría alguna manera no grosera de hacerlo, hasta que finalmente, Bataar, anunció.

\- Creo que es hora de cenar, y nuestra madre y los demás nos esperan en el café. Asami, Korra… ¿Nos acompañan?-

Asami volteo a ver a Korra, quien asintió mecánicamente, ahí iba su última oportunidad de la noche.

 _(Nina Simone - Feeling Good)_

Un breve viaje en auto los llevo de nuevo al café Zaofu, que ya se encontraba cerrado, al parecer, habían cerrado temprano para festejar el evento de Huan, y tan pronto cruzo la puerta detrás de Bataar, Huan y Kuvira se dio cuenta de que así era, todos el resto de los Beifong estaban ahí.

Asami fue bien recibida, siendo amiga de Opal, y Kuvira, era como una más de la aquella ecléctica familia, aun así Korra se sentía algo cohibida, aun y cuando venía de una familia amorosa, nunca había sabido lo que era tener hermanos y la forma en la que los Beifong eran en efecto un núcleo, la hacía sentir a veces fuera de lugar, aunque tan pronto los sentidos maternales de Suyin se daban cuenta de eso, hacia lo posible por integrarla a la fiesta.

La música era tranquila y de nuevo muy acorde al sentido y forma de lo que era el café Zaofu, y conforme pasaban el tiempo, compañeros de facultad de Bataar y Huan fueron llegando al lugar, convirtiendo el lugar en una autentica romería, las charolas con comida y bocadillos eran asediadas, así también las botellas con bebidas eran vaciadas en no pocos vasos, y el tiempo pasaba agradablemente, por lo que Korra vio que muy posiblemente tendría su oportunidad de nuevo, solo era cuestión de buscarla.

\- ¡Miren quien llego!- Grito Wei, apuntando hacia la puerta.

Ingresando por la puerta principal estaban, Lin y una anciana que Korra no había visto por aquel lugar antes.

\- ¡Mamá!.- Grito Su, extendiendo los brazos.

Pero aquella anciana mujer no cambio mucho su expresión, salvo por una ligera sonrisa, y un muy breve abrazo.

\- Huan… Ven aquí muchacho.- Dijo la anciana con grave voz.

El aludido se acerco a la mujer y esta lo tomo duramente de la cara y lo estrujo con dolorosa familiaridad.

\- ¡Abuela! – Se quejo Huan.

\- Solo quiero ver si tus huesos crecen correctamente, y no te quejes, eso es impropio de un Beifong.- Contestó la anciana, sonriendo levemente.

Todos rieron, y de nuevo la reunión siguió su curso, no así para Korra, que lentamente se acerco hacia Asami.

\- Hola.- Dijo sonriendo, mientas ponía su vaso en la barra, donde Asami tenía puestos los codos.

\- Hola a ti también.- Sonrió Asami, también deshaciéndose de su vaso.

\- ¿Sabes? Esto no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando te invite a salir ayer.- Dijo Korra, dándose cuenta de que esto no era exactamente lo que quería decir.

\- No es que sea una cita… Es que bueno… Tú sabes, esperaba otra cosa… No es que esto este mal, solo que…- Balbuceo Korra, tratando de corregir sus primera frase.

\- Jajajajaja.- Rio airadamente Asami, causando que Korra se sonrojara por enésima vez en el día.

\- Eres simplemente adorable.- Dijo Asami, besándola en la mejilla.

Korra se quedo muy quieta, si bien estaba acostumbrada a los besos como saludo, esto había sido… Nuevo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, aunque tal vez era el hecho de que Asami ya había bebido algo de alcohol, pero ¿Cómo estar segura?

( _Ray Charles - Unchain my Heart)_

\- Debería disculparme contigo Korra.- Dijo Asami, causando un completo desconcierto en la morena.

\- Creo que fue grosero de mi parte arrastrarte al concierto, nunca te pregunte qué era lo que tú tenías en mente… Y más considerando que la que me invitaste a salir fuiste tú.- Continuo Asami, inclinando la mirada.

\- La verdad es que yo… no tenía planes específicos, solo quería… Salir… (contigo).- Contesto Korra, ocultando la ultima palabra de lo que era en verdad su sentir.

\- Aun así, discúlpame, a veces actuó de manera egoísta.- Aclaro Asami, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Korra, causándole de nuevo un embeleso, por no decir un embrujo que paralizaba por completo a la joven sureña.

\- Déjame compensar mi egoísmo.- Hablo de nuevo Asami, sonriendo.

\- Planea una salida para la próximo sábado, te prometo que seré toda tuya.- Decreto la joven Sato, causándole una enorme alegría a Korra.

\- Oooooh, esas son palabras mayores Señorita Sato.- Ironizo Korra, ocultando en su broma su verdadero sentir y sobre todo ocultando las emociones que le causaba escuchar esas palabras de Asami.

\- Déjalo de mis manos 'Sami, créeme que planeare algo que será memorable.- Dijo Korra, con el corazón henchido de gusto.

La reunión continuo, las risas, los brindis, todo fue rutinario, no así para Korra, que ya visualizaba el próximo sábado. Se despidió de Asami con algo de tristeza cuando la vio checar su reloj y despedirse de los demás con ademanes. La siguió con la vista hasta que subió a un taxi, después de que Opal no la dejara conducir, le dio gusto ver que Opal se preocupara por ella.

\- No bebió tanto, no te preocupes por ella Korra, mañana que venga por su moto veras que no pasa nada.- Dijo Bolin, guiñándole un ojo.

Korra se quedó asombrada por las palabras del novio de Opal, al parecer la expresión de sus sentimientos ya se había hecho más obvia, o aquel joven era más observador de lo que hubiera pensado en su primera impresión o simplemente era un comentario x que ella estaba sobre-dimensionando.

Sea como fuere, la mente de Korra no se desviaba de Asami, aun mientras ayudaba a los Beifong a recoger los restos de la fiesta, no podía negar que estaba feliz, tal vez no había sido su plan original, pero las cosas se habían acoplado para un rato agradable y divertido, pero eso no importaba ahora, el próximo sábado tendría que ser simplemente perfecto.

 _(New Canon Rock – Mattrach)_

La semana había sido horrible, o al menos eso pensaba, agradecía el hecho de que su actividad dentro de la cafetería la mantuviera ocupada durante una buena parte del día, pero el resto…

Esa si era la parte difícil, deseaba salir, correr, gritar, volverse loca…

Hubiera dado su riñón por tener a Naga cerca, así por lo menos tendría un desahogo dado la enorme energía del animal, y algo de compañía no le caería mal, pero el costo de poder llevarla hasta la ciudad con ella le hubiera costado mucho más de lo que podría pagar, incluso ahorrando varios meses… Además era lo más conveniente, su mascota estaba mejor al cuidado de sus padres.

Se sentía un poco celosa de Opal, pero se frenaba bastante en sus ganas de ir a verla y platicar, no quería ser el mal tercio y dado las actitudes que veía en ella a veces, era obvio que su relación con su novio era de lo más linda y estable. También estaba la escuela, dado que la única hija del matrimonio Beifong estaba en los semestres finales de su especialización, lo mejor era no molestarla con asuntos tan triviales.. Pero su soledad la desesperaba, aun y cuando siempre había despreciado la televisión, en estos momentos de soledad y vacio le hubiera gustado tener un aparato así, solo le quedaba su guitarra, el radio, su teléfono y una buena cantidad de música en su reproductor de música.

Así que solo le quedo ver los días pasar, mientras practicaba a ratos, se ejercitaba con intensidad o simplemente se acostaba en su cama, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y sus fantasías.

Finalmente llego el sábado, el sol irrumpió la habitación de Korra poco antes de que sonara su despertador y ella salió de la cama como impulsada por un resorte. Su sonrisa fue plena mientras se sentaba y estiraba alegremente sus huesos y músculos, se vistió de prisa y salió a correr.

Llegó al parque, con su esplendida sonrisa vio al sol, las nubes, los pájaros, todo le parecía mas luminoso y alegre, incluso la misma gente le pareció amable y sonriente, ajusto las cintas de sus tenis, con movimientos felinos estiro su anatomía nuevamente e hizo movimientos de calentamiento muscular, ajustó su respiración, mentalizándose a correr y a dejarse llevar por la música en su reproductor.

El rock neoclásico que escucha ahora era algo no muy usual en su playlist, pero debido a que quería impresionar a Asami, quería demostrar que poseía gustos refinados, pero esa canción en particular la hacía sentir alegría, si bien no se comparaba con la euforia que sintió cuando iba en la moto con Asami, su corazón latía con pasión. Sintió el pavimento bajo sus pies como algo plano y duro, pero también vibrante y tibio, sus músculos se tensaron su carrera despego al ritmo de su alegría.

Y si bien no era euforia lo que sentía, su cuerpo le pedía el movimiento, sus músculos, tendones y huesos eran una sinfonía en movimiento, una maquina bien aceitada que hacia palidecer y voltear a otros jóvenes que también corrían en el parque y que veían con cierta envidia y lascivia la vitalidad de la joven morena que corría como si no fuera a haber un mañana. Los suaves riffs de guitarra resonaban en sus oídos bombeando mas adrenalina a su ser, pero aun y cuando su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía también requería algo mas, toco su cintura buscando algo, entonces se dio cuenta de que en su prisa por salir había olvidado su cangurera, junto con una botella de agua y también su dinero.

\- Negra suerte de Vaatu…- Murmuro frunciendo el entrecejo.

No dejaría que algo como eso la molestara, después de todo aquel día prometía ser excelente, así que sin inmutarse comenzó a dirigirse hacia un bebedero público.

Se quitó los audífonos y solo llevaba un par de sorbos de agua cuando oyó una voz que pedía auxilio, su mente y su cuerpo reaccionario como uno, y solo vi a una endeble figura vestida con un conjunto deportivo verde tirada en el suelo mientras que otra emprendía la carrera con una mochila en la mano.

La adrenalina se disparo, sus manos se movieron a los lados de su cuerpo logrando un impulso que envidiaría cualquier atleta profesional, y en pocos segundos después dio alcance al ladrón, que al ver aquella figura morena y templada a la par de su carrera, por no mencionar un par de ojos azules iluminados en pura ira y que causaban miedo por lo evidente de su furia, no quiso complicaciones y simplemente soltó la mochila sin dejar de correr.

Korra sonrió satisfecha, recogió la mochila y regreso hacia donde la figura vestida verde estaba siendo atendía por algunos curiosos.

\- Aquí tienes. Pude recuperar tu mochila.- Dijo amablemente Korra, entregando la mochila.

\- Oooooh, Gracias, gracias, Muchas gracias.- Dijo el delgado joven moreno que se deshizo en agradecimientos con Korra.

La joven fuereña no esperaba algo así de efusivo, y con evidente incomodidad trato de zafarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera.

\- Me llamo Wu, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedirlo….- Dijo el joven coquetamente levantando la ceja y entregándole una tarjeta de presentación a Korra.

\- Soy Korra Imeq… Lo tendré en cuenta… Nos vemos Wu… - Y sin darle oportunidad de otra cosa al joven, Korra comenzó a correr de regreso a su departamento.

Después de un baño, una comida y otros menesteres, Korra contemplo las ropas que se pondría para la cita… que no es que fuera a ser una cita… Agradeció mentalmente a Su por darle el día libre y había prometido ayudarle en la semana en algunas otras tareas para compensarle esto, aunque eso era otro asunto. Checó su reloj comenzó a prepararse.

 _(Nightwish – Elan)_

Un par de horas más tarde de nuevo el estado de euforia henchía el corazón de Korra, realmente amaba ver el rostro de Asami reflejado contra el sol, mientras una leve sonrisa cruzaba aquella piel de tonos marfil y labios pintados en carmín.

Pero aun y cuando su embeleso quería antojarse eterno tenía que controlarse, después de todo no quería asustar a la rica heredera Sato, y estaba el hecho de que nunca se había tocado el tema de la preferencia que tenía, y si lo pensaba bien, apenas y si había cruzado la línea de apenas conocidas y es más, ella era más amiga de Opal, apenas si podía contar con ambas manos las veces que habían platicado, aunque esas pocas veces sin dudar la había cautivado.

También estaba ese "otro" pequeño detalle, si era sincera consigo misma, jamás había sentido algo así por otra mujer. Recordaba sus anteriores relaciones, muchas muy cortas porque sus pretendientes huían a veces con la sola mención o presencia de su padre. Esto era completamente distinto, después de todo ya era más madura, era otra ciudad, casi un mundo aparte si lo comparaba con su pequeño pueblo pesquero.

Pero el asunto con Asami… Ella era a falta de otra palabra: Perfecta.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan Korra? Por hoy seré toda tuya…- Dijo la sonriente Asami, haciendo los cambios de velocidad en su auto. Sacando a Korra de su sus pensamientos confusos.

\- No sabes lo que dices…- Murmuro Korra, imaginándose otra cosa con aquellas palabras, pero tosió para disimular y dio algunas indicaciones a Asami, esperaba que el consejo de Bataar Jr. fuera bueno y el sitio al que se dirigían fuera del gusto de Asami.

\- ¿Cómo dices que se llama el lugar?- Pregunto Asami, examinado los letreros en la calle.

\- Bumi's Madness.-

Un par de indicaciones mas tarde y una pequeña ayuda del GPS, y ya habían llegado al lugar indicado. Y aquel sitio era en definitiva peculiar, si bien la fachada era común, el interior era como si hubieran entrado a una cueva, estalactitas incluidas, y uno que otro topo-tejón animatronico que salía escarbando de las paredes, toda la decoración interior iluminada por cristales verdes era según sabia la marca del lugar. Definitivamente el sitio era distinto, pero la música estaba en el volumen adecuado, tranquila y a la vez potente y rítmica, muy adecuada para pasar un rato agradable

Buscaron una mesa desocupada, ya que por el número de gente ahí dentro parecía que el sitio era popular, quizás después de todo Bataar Jr. había acertado al recomendarle el lugar, ahora solo faltaba que el menú no fuera tan caro o Korra tendría que depender de algo más que propinas para poder solventar eso y sobrevivir o mendigar el tiempo que faltaba para recibir su paga.

La carta fue presentada y al poco tiempo la comida fue servida al igual que las bebidas, y mientras Korra comía alegremente sus fideos, Asami soltó la bomba.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que nos conocemos Korra?-

\- ¿Mmmmmmh?- Atino a balbucear Korra, pasando el bocado trabajosamente.

\- Si… Quiero decir… hemos hablado varias veces, y si contamos lo de hace una semana pues podría decir que somos mas que conocidas… Y siento que debería de conocerte mejor.- Dijo Asami, inclinando el rostro.

Aquello tomo a Korra por sorpresa y el trozo de carne que sostenía entre los palillos cayó de nuevo al plato salpicando un poco de caldo, lo que causo la risa de las dos jóvenes, que comenzaron a hablar más relajadamente.

Korra comenzó a hablar de su niñez, como fue criada en aquel ambiente algo rudo, rodeada de pescadores, muelles, maniobras y demás particularidades de aquel negocio. Y si bien en general fue feliz, fue también solitaria, porque había pocos niños de su edad en su aldea. Hablo también de su padre, pescador de oficio, pero hombre de cultura ya que había viajado mucho en su juventud y había conocido a mucha gente, él aprovechaba su tiempo libre para hablarle de sus viajes y enseñarle de cultura general y sobre todo de música, una pasión que también ella compartía.

Por su parte Asami, hablo de una niñez difícil al perder a su madre muy joven. Como su padre había iniciado su fortuna como un humilde comerciante, pero que cuando comenzaba a formarse una respetable reputación y patrimonio una terrible enfermedad les arrebato a su madre y desde entonces su padre aunque amoroso con ella, se había vuelto una máquina para los negocios, enfocando en ellos toda su vida. Y aunque ello le permitía una vida lujosa y desahogada, se sentía un poco incompleta en algunos aspectos.

Ni Korra ni Asami hubieran imaginado los respectivos pasados de ambas, tampoco sus sueños y aspiraciones, y si antes Korra estaba resuelta a conquistar a Asami, tras esa platica se había convencido aun mas y sabia que ella era la persona indicada para hacerla feliz, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba, así que tomando valor se animo a preguntar.

\- 'Sami, Me gustaría preguntarte algo…-

 _(Nightwish - Where Were You Last Night)_

\- Puedes preguntarme lo que sea Korra.-

La morena paso saliva antes de hablar y justo cuando las palabras iban a salir de sus labios…

\- ¡Asami!.-

La voz afectuosa provenía de un hombre mayor algo desaliñado, que tomo por sorpresa a la pareja y se abalanzo a abrazar a la heredera Sato, sacándole el aire por lo intenso del abrazo.

\- ¡B-Bumi!.- Tosió Asami.

El recién llegado era viejo, cabello completamente cano y alborotado además de una enorme sonrisa y una expresión por demás hirsuta y desgarbada. Asami apenas iba a presentar al anciano pero este ya tenía a Korra embebida en un abrazo apretado, idéntico a aquel con el que saludo a Asami.

\- Soy Bumi, el dueño de este tugurio- Dijo sonriente el viejo.

\- Ella es Korra, Bumi. Es mi amiga, trabaja con Suyin en el Café Zaofu.- Presento Asami.

\- Mucho gusto…-

Korra se molesto un poco por verse interrumpida de nuevo, ya se estaba convenciendo de que simplemente los espíritus no estaban con ella en asuntos del amor.

\- ¡Tenemos visita! ¡La casa invita las bebidas por la siguiente hora!- Grito con alegría el viejo Bumi levantando los brazos y riendo alegremente.

\- Ahora entiendo porque se llama Bumi's Madness.- Dijo Korra viendo que al grito de aquel hombre todos comenzaron a celebrar.

Con el nuevo invitado en su mesa Korra se entero de aquel hombre era conocido de Hiroshi Sato el padre de Asami, y también de Suyin, ya que ellos eran parte de la Asociación de Comercio de Cd. República, además de que tenían amigos en común.

\- Hace tiempo que no veo al viejo Hiroshi, ¿En donde esta?- Inquirió Bumi.

\- Tuvo un viaje, está de visita de negocios en Ciudad Roku en la Nacion del Fuego y luego pasara unos días de descanso en la Isla Ember.- Contesto Asami.

Korra por su parte jugaba con la pajilla de su malteada, no quería evidenciar su aburrimiento, pero después de un par de horas de escuchar anécdotas de juventud de Hiroshi y Bumi ya tenía ganas de salir de ahí y poder seguir con sus asuntos con Asami, aunque ahora que lo pensaba nada le impedía hacer eso, después de todo aun quedaba aquel otro lugar que le había recomendado Bataar Jr. era solo era cuestión de ver la manera de salir de ahí de manera educada.

\- ¡Sr. Bumi, tiene llamada!- Le gritaba a Bumi un joven desde la barra, a lo que el viejo se disculpo y se dirigió hacia la barra.

Por fin los espíritus le sonreían a Korra, calculo el valor de la comida por los costos de la carta, dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y tomo a Asami por el brazo.

\- Ven conmigo Asami.-

\- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-

\- Dijiste que serias mía por el resto del día.- Korra guiño su ojo, causándole una sonrisa picara a Asami que solo atino a despedirse agitando la mano hacia Bumi, que ya regresaba a la mesa y quien también se despidió igual.

Las dos mujeres corrieron hasta el auto de Asami y en cuanto estuvieron en sus asientos Asami pregunto.

\- ¿Y entonces a dónde iremos?-

\- Voy a llevarte a Bailar.- sentenció triunfal Korra.

Asami levanto la ceja con duda y con algo de miedo, porque ese era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. A pesar de ser una experta artista marcial, y contar con años y años de tutelas pagadas de gimnasia y ballet… No sabía bailar.

 _(Kenny Loggins – Footloose / Fire Bomber - Totsugeki love heart)_

A pesar de que no quería hacer eso, ya le había prometido a Korra hacer lo que ella quisiera y lo iba a cumplir…

Asami detuvo su auto delante de un sitio muy iluminado por luces de neón, el letrero decía Gates of Azulón. Sus compañeros de la universidad hablaban acerca de ese lugar de tintes retro, a muchos les gustaba, pero Asami se sentía insegura.

\- ¿Entramos?- Sonrió Korra tomándola del brazo.

Asami asintió, aunque internamente se debatía entre el temor y la vergüenza.

Una vez adentro del lugar que estaba a media luz Asami se ubico lo más apartada que pudo de la pista de baile, mientras que Korra se dirigió a la barra y volteo pronto con dos enormes tarros de cerveza.

Asami apuro el contenido del tarro, mientras que Korra la veía estupefacta como aquel tarro se vaciaba en el tiempo que llevaban cuatro respiraciones, la futura ingeniero golpeó el tarro contra la mesa mientras soltaba un hondo suspiro.

\- Wow… No pensé que tuvieras tanta sed…- Dijo Korra aun sin creérselo.

\- No es exactamente sed Korra...- Confesó Asami.

La música comenzó a sonar y la cara de Korra se ilumino de repente.

\- ¡Adoro esa canción!-

La morena jalo rápidamente a Asami del brazo y la llevo al centro de la pista de baile donde ya muchas parejas sacudían sus cuerpos al ritmo de aquella pegadiza música retro.

Korra se movía con libertad y algo de desenfreno, sus ojos entrecerrados reflejaban su alegría, mientras que Asami, tenía las manos dobladas casi pegadas a su pecho, sus pies apenas y se movían de un lado a otro con monotonía, además de que su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

La canción termino y justo Asami pensaba en escurrirse del lugar, el DJ ya ponía otra canción que sonaba igualmente movida, y por la sonrisa de Korra se entendía que también la conocía y le encantaba, pero sin poder saber cómo lidiar con aquello Asami se deslizo fuera de la pista mientras Korra seguía bailando como si la pista fuera para ella sola, hasta que quiso tomar las manos de su amiga para hacerlo divertido, pero no la encontró.

Perturbada, Korra salió de la pista y comenzó a buscar a Asami con la vista, y rápidamente la encontró en un rincón apartado de la barra.

\- ¿Asami? ¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Te sientes mal o…?- Pregunto con preocupación Korra.

\- Bebe conmigo Korra…-

La joven morena se sentó al lado de su amiga sin entender lo que pasaba y después de un par de shots de algo fuerte Asami ya parecía dispuesta hablar.

\- No sé bailar…- Confeso Sato.

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser, te he visto moverte, pareces bailarina de ballet, ya quisieran muchas tener tu gracia, además me habías dicho que practicas artes marciales y eso… Me cuesta creerte Asami-

\- Pero así es, tome ballet cuando era niña, pero en si nunca he tenido gusto por el baile, y créeme que tengo dos pies izquierdos.-

\- Patrañas… Ven conmigo.-

La diferencia de fuerza física se vio de manera evidente, los torneados brazos de la morena jalaron la marfileña figura de Asami que se resistía un poco y aun a pesar de las protestas hizo que la joven heredera se ubicara dentro de la pista de baile.

\- Soy tu espejo Asami, sigue mis pasos.- Indico Korra.

A regañadientes Asami siguió los movimientos de Korra y conforme avanzaba la canción Korra aumentaba la dificultad de sus pasos, mientras que Asami fruncía el ceño.

\- No puedo hacer esto…-

\- ¿Y dices que eres una Sato? Asami Sato no se rendiría tan fácil.- Dijo Korra picarescamente, picando un poco el orgullo de la joven Sato.

Al cabo de un rato ya Asami se movía mas suelta, incluso con un poco de ritmo, pero en un giro espontaneo se extralimito en su espacio y un joven se movió mas de lo esperado lo que causo que Asami perdiera el control de su giro y se echara para atrás de un salto debido a la sorpresa, pero Korra alcanzo a verla y en un movimiento felino la sujeto por la espalda, pero la inercia fue mucha y las dos jóvenes cayeron al suelo entre risas.

Regresaron a la barra para beber algo, y Asami confidente le sonrió a Korra.

\- Gracias por hacer esto por mí… Esto era un secreto que guardaba desde hace mucho.-

\- Fue un placer.- Sonrió Korra y despistadamente checo su reloj. – Oye 'Sami… ya me contaste un secreto tuyo, ¿Quieres conocer un secreto mío?-

Asami asintió con curiosidad, una sonriente Korra pidío la cuenta para irse de ahí.

 _(Danny Elfman - The Little Things)_

Una corta carrera hacia la bahía después y las dos jóvenes estaban afuera del coliseo de la Ciudad, escenario de las eliminatorias para la guerra de bandas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Asami.

\- Este es mi secreto y mi sueño, quiero tocar aquí en este lugar algún día…-

\- Oh… ¿Y quieres entrar justamente ahora?-

\- Quisiera… ¡Negra suerte de Vaatu! ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

\- ¿Korra?- Se oyó una voz desde la entrada a staff.

\- ¿Wu?-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Bueno, quería entrar pero está lleno de gente…-

\- No digas más… ¡Oye Rock! ¡Déjala pasar, es amiga mía!- Grito Wu al portero.

\- No vengo sola, ella viene conmigo.- Dijo Korra sonriendo nerviosamente, y jalando a Asami hacia ella.-

\- ¿Asami Sato?- Pregunto Wu.

\- Hola Wu…-

\- ¡Espíritus! ¿Qué acaso hay alguien en esta ciudad que no te conozca Asami?- Dijo con ironía Korra, sabiendo que la heredera de la familia Sato era una persona harto conocida.

El trío de jóvenes camino por los pasillos tras las bambalinas del enorme coliseo y la más interesada en ello era Korra.

\- ¿Eres de algún grupo participante Wu?-

\- No. Soy uno de los patrocinadores. Varrick Blackstone, el organizador es un buen amigo, y me invito a participar en esto y lo he encontrado divertido.- Contesto el joven vestido nuevamente en tonos de verde.

\- ¿Y para querías entrar a este sitio? La verdad es que se te da mejor capturar ladrones.-

\- Tocar aquí es mi sueño, seria inmensamente feliz si pudiera unirme a una banda tocando mi guitarra…- Dijo Korra, sin ocultar la ilusión que aquel lugar le producía.

\- Mmmmh, Creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.- Sonrió Wu, guiñándole un ojo.

Siguieron caminando y en uno de los apartados había un letrero. "Wolfbats" decía con una tipografía estilizada, y Wu toco la puerta de aquel camerino y entro acompañado de las dos mujeres.

\- Hey Tahno, ¿Aun te sigue faltando un guitarrista?-

Un joven alto y delgado se acerco a los recién llegados, y su gesto se hizo inmediatamente petulante.

\- Podría ser… Pero sabes que no quiero novatos.- Dijo.

\- No soy una novata.- Gruño Korra, desafiante.

\- Muéstrame.- Dijo Tahno, chasqueando los dedos, mientras un asistente ponía una guitarra en su mano.

Korra tomo la guitarra, con calma palpo las cuerdas, familiarizándose con el instrumento, trago saliva, no podía creer su suerte, ahora dependía de ella y de su habilidad el poder cumplir su sueño. Tahno se cruzo de brazos frente a ella, lo mismo que los otros dos miembros de la banda, volteo hacia donde estaban Asami y Wu, y ambos le obsequiaron sonrisas y pulgares arriba. Korra sonrió y comenzó a tocar.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre los trastos, conocía la canción perfectamente la había tocado mentalmente miles de veces, igual con su querida guitarra que había nombrado Raava, los acordes estaban en ritmo de blues, y después de aquellos riffs de introducción comenzó a cantar aquella canción.

Los otros miembros de la banda comenzaron a golpear el suelo con los pies rítmicamente, y uno de ellos tomo su lugar en la batería, el sonido se complemento grandemente y poco después el otro muchacho tomaba el bajo y así la canción sonaba completa, llego el momento del solo de guitarra y Korra mostro toda su habilidad con los trastos y las cuerdas, no solo disfrutaba de todo aquello si no que su voz también sonaba muy bien.

La voz de Korra se suavizo mientras tocaba los últimos acordes de la canción, y dando un último riff dio por terminada su audición.

Tahno aplaudió aun sin dejar su gesto petulante de lado, pero era obvio que lo que había escuchado le había gustado, y justo cuando iba a hablar, un miembro del staff entro por la puerta.

\- Hey Wolfbats, salen a escena en cinco, prepárense.-

\- Bueno chica, esta noche tocaras con los Wolfbats.- Dijo Tahno tirando el palillo que sostenía entre sus dientes.

 _(Nickelback - Burn it to the Ground)_

Korra estaba temblando por la excitación que sentía, y si no se hubiera controlado lo suficiente hubiera besado a Asami cuando se dirigía hacia el escenario, pero aquello podría echar a perder todo y solo por eso se contuvo, así que se limito a saludarla y sonreír ampliamente cuando Wu hacia la presentación.

\- ¡Buenas Noches Ciudad República! ¡Estas son las eliminatorias para la Guerra de Bandas! ¡Traída hasta ustedes por Industrias Varrick Internacional!- Toda la gente ovaciono desde sus lugares, gritando incontrolablemente.-

\- ¡Y esta noche, desde las Cascadas Blancas:! ¡Tahno y los Wolfbats…! y como suplente en la guitarra principal: ¡Korra Imeq!-

Korra sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho cuando Wu grito su nombre a la multitud, jamás se hubiera imaginado que su sueño se vería cumplido tan pronto, en verdad este era el día perfecto.

Wu salió del escenario y Tahno se adelanto al micrófono.

\- ¡Somos Tahno y los Wolfbats! ¡Burn it to the Ground!-

Los riffs que producía la guitarra de Korra sacudieron los amplificadores, lo mismo paso con el bajo que con sus tonos reverberaba en las mismas entrañas, los golpes de la batería hicieron eco en aquel enorme recinto, los pies de todos golpearon el piso con el ritmo de aquella música, Tahno sacudió la cabeza lo mismo que la gente que estaba abajo del escenario, el ritmo era poderosamente contagioso, y a ese ritmo comenzó a cantar.

 _(Nightwish - Symphony of Destruction/Megadeth Cover)_

Tahno y los demás bajaron del escenario, pero Korra inmediatamente corrió hacia Asami y la abrazo euforicamente, con los ojos ligeramente húmedos a causa de la enorme emoción que sentía.

\- ¿Me viste Asami?- Decía Korra como si fuera una niña emocionada.

\- Si Korra te vi, y estuviste excelente en el escenario.- Dijo Asami, abrazándola de nuevo.

Los otros miembros de los Wolfbats se dirigieron a su camerino de nuevo y solo Tahno regreso a esperar a que Korra terminara aquella muestra de afecto.

\- Oye Korra, si nuestro guitarrista no regresa estaremos felices de que seas su suplente, ponte en contacto con Wu y el arreglara los detalles.- Tahno hizo una señal con los dedos y se alejo de ahí.

\- ¡Oíste Asami! ¡Quieren que sea la suplente! ¡Oh espíritus, jamás había estado tan feliz! – Korra no dejaba de saltar, pero esto le preocupaba un poco a Asami.

\- Si Korra también estoy feliz por ti, pero debes calmarte, podrías hiperventilarte…- Aun no terminaba de decir eso Asami, cuando Korra se tambaleo. – Te lo dije Korra… Espera aquí, iré a conseguirte una bolsa.-

Korra vio como la joven se alejaba corriendo tras bambalinas, realmente estaba feliz, pero tenía razón, debía calmarse, y sentada en el piso escucho como Wu anunciaba al siguiente grupo llamado los Fire Ferrets.

La bolsa que le trajo Asami cumplió con su cometido rápidamente, y ya estaba completamente calmada cuando la banda de los Fire Ferrets aun tocaba, inmediatamente reconoció al chico en la batería, era Bolin, el novio de Opal.

\- Espíritus… El mundo es un pañuelo.- Dijo en voz baja.

\- Oh mira, son los Fire Ferrets.- Confirmo Asami, reconociendo a las personas en el escenario.

\- Asami… ¿Hay alguien en esta ciudad a quien no conozcas?- Se burló Korra.

Las dos rieron, y se quedaron ahí esperando que terminara la canción. Y cuando los tres músicos se despidieron del público y comenzaron a bajar por un lado del escenario, el primero en saltar fue Bolin que reconoció a aquel par.

\- ¡Asami, Korra! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

\- Digamos que fue un accidente afortunado.- Sonrió Korra, contestando el abrazo del sonriente joven. -Tocas muy bien la batería, si me permites decirlo.

Justo Bolin iba a presentarle a su hermano, cuando Korra volteo y vio a Asami y al hermano de Bolin fundidos en un apasionado beso, y en cuanto se dieron cuenta que eran observados, una sonrojada Asami volteo a ver hacia Korra.

\- Korra, te presento a mi novio, Mako, el hermano mayor de Bolin.-


	4. Chapter 4

Etto...

pues la pendeja de yo por andar distraida y por andar caminando por donde no debo, me asaltaron.

no me duele tanto el telefono, ni el dinero, pero si los apuntes y una usb que traia varias cosillas importantes y lo que ya habia avanzado de la revision de los dos fics que estoy re subiendo aqui...

lo siento mucho

y pos me voy a tardar un poco en retomar esto, gracias por su comprension...


End file.
